


i'll take care of you

by orphan_account



Series: markno drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballerino Mark, Body Dysphoria, Crying, Cuddling, Drabble, FTM Mark, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Menstruation, Soccer Player Jeno, Trans Male Character, lapslock, transphobia(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeno takes care of mark whenever he's on his period.





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't reread this so i apologize for any mistakes :)

after soccer practice, jeno checked his phone and smiled when he noticed that he received a text message from his lovely boyfriend.

_**from: markie-poo** _

_**to: jeno-jam** _

_**jeno-yahhhh, can u pick up tampons and chocolate before u come over?? luv uuuuuuu :* :*** _

 

jeno chuckled at his boyfriends use of emoticons and shoved his phone in his pocket.

he said goodbye to his coach and teammates before leaving the field and making his way over to the convenience store.

\---

it wasn't the first time jeno has gone shopping for mark. he knew what brand of tampons and chocolate the boy prefered. so, he quickly gathered the items he needed with some other snacks that he surely knew mark would start craving later on and walked over to the checkout counter.

"ah, a man that shops for his girlfriend is a good man." the cashier said. he was young, obviously a college student who was stuck working the graveyard shift at the 24-hour convenience store.

"it's actually for my boyfriend." jeno corrected, handing the cashier his money after recieveing his total.

the cashier raised his eyebrows, "now what kind of boy needs tampons?" 

"my boyfriend." jeno snapped, snatching the bag off the counter and leaving the convenience store muttering _keep_ _the_ _change_ , _asshole_.

\---

jeno rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for his older boyfriend to open the door.

he heard footsteps moving towards the door and soon the door opened, welcoming jeno with he sight of his tired yet smiling boyfriend. mark was wearing a large white sweater with a ballet dancer printed on it. the sweater was large enough to cover the nike spandex that he wears to ballet practice, showing off his long pale legs to the world. a few bruises on his knees from ballet. he looked absolutely adorable and jeno had to stop himself from cooing and smothering mark's face with kisses.

"you took too long." mark whined, moving out the way to have his boyfriend come in.

"yeah, yeah. i'm sorry." jeno chuckled, pecking mark on the tip of his nose. causing the older to crinkle his face and fake disgust.

"do you have the snacks?" mark asked, eying the bag in the youngers hands.

"of course."

mark squealed and jumped into jeno's arms. jeno chuckled at his boyfriends cute antics and hugged him tightly .

"let's eat them and watch train to busan, it was just added on to netflix." mark whispered into his ear.

jeno hummed in agreement and carried mark over to the living room and placed him down gently on the couch.

"cuddle?" mark asked with his arms opened.

"i smell gross."

"you smell _manly."_

jeno snorted and sat next to mark, pulling the elder onto his lap.

\---

they were about 45 minutes into the movie and mark was fidgeting on jeno's lap. 

"what's wrong, do you need to go to the bathroom?" jeno asked.

"no, it's just-" mark sighed, "i just started cramping really bad."

jeno placed his warm hand under mark's shirt and started to massages the elder's bloated tummy.

"does this feel better?"

mark blushed, "a little."

"do you want me to get you an ibuprofen?"

"no, just wait a while." mark whimpered, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"does it really hurt that bad?"

mark shook his head, "i just- i just hate this." he whispered, burying his face in jeno's neck.

"mark-" jeno started, he was interrupted with a loud sob coming from the elder.

"how can a _boy_ have a period?" mark asked through sobs. "i'm a fucking freak-"

jeno pulled mark's face from his neck, "mark, you are not a freak. you are a boy." 

"how can i boy get a period every month? how can i boy have- have _these?!"_ mark yelled, grabbing his small breasts that were covered by his over sized sweater.

"mark lee! that doesn't make you any less of a boy than i am. you are a boy, a beautiful boy that i love so fucking much. i hate hearing you talk like this because none of it's true." jeno said, stroking mark's cheeks and drying his tears.

mark put his face back into the crook of jeno's neck and let the younger console him for what felt like hours until his sobs subsided.

"jeno-yah." mark called with a hoarse voice.

"yeah, babe?" 

"i love you. thank you."

"i love you, too. and you're welcome."

\---

jeno knew mark wasn't going to be magically okay, and that it was going to take awhile for mark to fully accept his body. but jeno was patient and he'd love and support mark through everything. 

he'll always take care of him.

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was shit omgmgmmg
> 
> follow me on twitter: @marcusiee


End file.
